Ritual de media noche
by Hucchi
Summary: Los paises latinos estan actuando de manera extraña, y eso preocupa a España y a las demas naciones, solo que lo que esta pasando es algo que nunca pensaron que verian. Please tengan compacion es mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de autor: Los personajes no me pertencen, son de Hidekaz, pero les aseguro que si eran mios, Usa y Uk serian una pareja nombrada y renombrada.

Y Recuerden que es mi primera vez, por lo que espero que sean sinceros con las criticas u opiniones.

Aun no se que parejas secundarias pueda ser que ponga por lo que dejare que se formen segun avance la historia pero como parejas principales estaran: ParaguayxBolivia, ArgChile y UruguayxBrasil

Introducción

La Curiosidad Mato al gato Antonio

Antonio estaba seguro de algo, y aunque fuera un poco torpe (para no decir tonto), sabia cuando alguien le estaba ocultando las cosas. Y eso es lo sentía en ese mismo momento mientras miraba a sus ex-colonias y otros países sudamericanos murmurar en voz baja entre ellas, el problema, no lo incluían. Normalmente cuando sus hijos tenían una preocupación se la contaban, pero ahora todos tenían rostros serios y miraban de vez en cuando a los lados para ver si nadie los estaba observando.

A el no podían verlo por que estaba situado detrás de la puerta semi-abierta, había ido a buscar algunos papeles que se había quedado sobre la mesa, encontrándose con esa reunión secreta. Los Latinos estaban sentados en una mesa todos juntos, sin ninguna pelea, incluso Martin no estaba molestando a Manuel y eso era mucho, es más parecía que se agarraban de las manos debajo de la mesa con fuerza.

En la punta estaban sentados Paraguay y Bolivia, ambos parados y con rostros imperturbables, mientras hablaban suavemente apenas abriendo un poco los labios. En una de esas palabras todos los países sudamericanos en su mayoría, asintieron nerviosos mirándose entre si.

Brasil se levanto con cuidado, sin hacer un solo ruido, mientras miraba al lugar donde el estaba, por un momento temió verse descubierto, no quedaría como buen padre si lo encontraban escuchan tras la puerta una conversación entre sus hijos. Pero el morocho, fue hasta donde estaba Sebastián y se sentó sobre su regazo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras miraba el techo, con los ojos vacios.

El rubio solo levanto la mano y le acaricio lentamente los cabellos. En realidad no le importaba mucho lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos, pero estaba un poco molesto por que no le hubieran dicho nada si es que tenían una relación.

Cuando todos se levantaron, el se alejo de la puerta, pero antes de perderse en el pasillo logro escuchar a Manuel decir

-Pareci que volvemos a empezar, entonces será en tu casa Daniel, hoy a la media noche.

Era curioso lo admitía, per ahora se encontraba un poco preocupado por que estaban tan misteriosas las naciones sur americanas, y que planeaban hacer.

"_No queda otra tendré que ir, debería avisar a los otros_" pensó mientras se acercaba al patio viendo la luz del día brillar con más fuerza, pero simplemente el día no le parecía nada cálido, sentía un frio extraño, como si algo fuera a salir mal.

OK, no se si salio como esperaba pero, me gustaria su opinion recuerden que aun no comienza, pero les aseguro que sera bueno. Me meresco un reviews... Please, recuerden que eso es lo alimenta mi inspiración.

Hasta luego

Hucchi


	2. ¿Qué pasa con los Latinos?

**Nota de autor**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz, pero les aseguro que si eran míos, Usa y Uk serian una pareja nombrada y renombrada.

** Hakkusyo-San: **Gracias por comentas *w* soy tan feliz de que la historia te haya interesado. Y por lo del Parece es que me equivoque de letra, tengo serios problemas con la ortografía , y pienso actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es yaoi! es decir chicoxchico, si es que no te gusta este genero por favor vuelve atrás.

Capitulo 1: ¿Qué pasa con los Latinos?

La mayoría de los países se hallaban conversando en la sala, Alfred y Arthur como siempre estaban en una de sus discusiones extravagantes, mientras que Francis molestaba a alguien, un chico muy parecido a Estados Unidos, pero ahora no recuerdo su nombre (N.A: pobre Matty…. Todos se olvidan de el D:- C.A: Matty quien es ese?- Canadá…).

Pero había algunas personas que estaban ausentes y otras que se removían incomodas, o perdidas en sus pensamientos. Una de ellas era España, mejor conocido como Antonio, o Toño, se movía en su silla, y mira a la puerta como esperando ver llegar a alguien. Sus queridos hijos no habían llegado aun, y el no había podido ir a su reunión (a la cual no estaba invitado), por que : 1- Se le olvido durante un rato, y 2- Francis y Gilbert lo habían agarrado para llevarlo a un bar.

Romano miraba a Antonio con el seño fruncido, el estúpido de España había estado muy raro desde que despertó, luego de que el lo hubiera traído arrastrado del bar, le había preguntado la hora y luego de decirle que era de madrugada, se había puesto infinitamente nervioso y no había dormido.

-Bueno demos comienzo a la reuni…-comenzó a decir Ludwig, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, todos las naciones giraron la cabeza, para ver pasar a los latinos. Venian todos juntos como una manada, en silencio y sin mirar a ninguna parte, estaban distraídos, como sacados de la orbita.

Pero algo andaba mal en ellos, y de las pocas personas que las notaron fueron Portugal y España, todas las naciones sudamericanas, venían en un silencio sepulcral, frio y tenso, además de que todos tenían los uniformes desarreglados y venían tapados hasta el cuello. Sus miradas parecían puertas de acero impenetrables. Se sentaron con lentitud en los lugares de siempre pero…

Martin no molestaba a Manuel, más bien parecían ignorarlo completamente mientras sacaba unos papeles de su maletín.

Pedro no había ido a la carga contra Alfred, para reclamarle algo, aunque sea una tontería.

Y Brasil estaba ingresando a la sala con el apoyo de Uruguay ,el cual lo sostenía de los hombros, mientras que cojea con levedad.

Ahora Portugal estaba muy preocupado, por su hijo mientras millones de preguntas se les venían a la mente ¿Qué le paso? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y los más importante ¿había sido solo o alguien lo había lastimado?

Se oyó un carraspeo en la sala, mientras Alemania, intentaba volver a llamar la atención de la sala, la cual se hallaba envuelta en un ambiente tenso.

-Bueno.. creo que podemos empezar ahora que estamos todos- anuncio, para luego presentar sus ideas, sobre como sacar a Europa de su crisis. La reunión siguió sin percances, sin interrupciones por parte de nadie, lo cual era extraño y aliviante al mismo tiempo para algunas naciones.

Cuando fue el receso, Antonio y João, se quedaron para conversar con sus ex-colonias, el segundo se acerco a Luciano, sentándose en la silla desocupada alado suyo donde antes había estado Cuba.

-Luciano, que te paso?-pregunto mientras lo recorría de pies a cabeza notando raspones, cortes y demás heridas.

-No paso nada tio João, solo estuvimos jugando anoche- dijo Pedro mientras miraba a Portugal con una sonrisa torcida y su flequillo tapándole los ojos- y digamos que Luciano no gano el juego.

Un escalofrió recorrió al país de las hermosas playas, mientras estiraba su mano y le posaba sobre la de su ex-tutor.

-No tienes que preocuparte-susurro en voz baja, como si el solo respirar le doliera mientras intentaba sonreír, pero más bien realizaba una mueca.

-_Un pájaro de noche cayo, muchos más faltan, pero todos al final probaran el elixir vital_- canturreo Bolivia poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Daniel el único que pudo haber escuchado sus palabras tenebrosas , Paraguay solo asintió con la cabeza y soltó una risita.

Bueno aqui termina oficialmente el primer capitulo *w*... wii! Me merezco un reviews, recuerden que eso es lo que alimente a mi querida musa, la inspiración. Y pensaba subir esto ayer pero se me corto el internet, perdón por la tardanza.


End file.
